


Relax

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was sullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Pairing: Holmes/Watson  
Song: Relax by Mika

A series of clunks before a crash followed by an irritated shout causes John to look up from the wrinkled arm of his elderly patient. 

The patient does the same. 

His unkempt moustache moves as he purses his lips. 

The lack of hair on his head is made up for by the mass of white bristle living below his nose. 

“I say, what a racket, do you have children Dr. Watson?” He comments as John returns his attention to his arm. 

A wry smile twitches at the corner of John’s mouth as he adjusts the blood pressure cuff. 

“Ah, one Mr. Swan” 

Mr. Swan chortles. 

“Hm a boy I’d wager from that pandemonium” 

Finishing up the procedure John nods. 

“A little rascal” He smiles as he shows Mr. Swan downstairs. 

He hesitates at the second landing and the elderly man falters in his tirade about his own daughter. 

“Uh-go ahead Mr. Swan, Mrs. Hudson will have your coat downstairs” 

He nods and carries on. 

John waits till he’s gone before he closes his eyes for a second and opens the door to his and Sherlock’s rooms. 

“Holmes?” He calls out. 

The silence is sullen. 

“Holmes?” He sighs, wandering over to his usual seat. 

He goes to pick up his paper but abandons the gesture when he sees the charred hole in the middle of the flimsy material. 

“Holmes”, He says exasperatedly, “I’ve asked you to stop setting fire to things in our rooms” 

There’s no answer and he’s about to brave the dense bush of potted plants at the back of the rooms when Holmes emerges. 

“I’ll stop when this case ceases to be so infuriating” 

His pipe is in the corner of his mouth, muffling his words slightly. 

The shirt he’s wearing is barely white and one of the sleeves is drenched in a pale blue liquid. 

John raises an eyebrow and nods towards said sleeve. 

“I take it the experiment didn’t provide any evidence?” 

With a sharp movement Sherlock grabs his violin and tucks it beneath his chin sulkily. 

“A grand total of none” He mutters. 

His hair is slicked back but it’s starting to bounce back and it looks as though it needs a good brush, John looks away to find Sherlock’s keen eyes on him. 

The whiskey depths are trembling with thought.

He can imagine theories and ideas darting across the shining surface. 

Sherlock sniffs grumpily and looks away. 

John doesn’t stop the small smile spreading across his face.

Walking over to where the shorter man is standing by the window, he places his hands on his shoulders and tucks the top of his head beneath his chin. 

The stray curls tickle his neck and he leans down slightly to whisper in Sherlock’s ear. 

“You really need to relax, this isn’t a case of life and death…for once you’ve taken up a non life threatening case” 

Sherlock pouts and leans into the comfort of John. 

“It is still profoundly more irritating than any murderer.” 

John chuckles. 

“How about you think about it over dinner?”


End file.
